Kolom Chat
by Little Drunken
Summary: Dan mataku tetap terpaku pada kolom chat itu. Tanda hijau itu masih menyala di samping namanya. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin menyapanya! Sekadar menyapa atau menanyainya kabar, mungkin juga mengajaknya jalan atau nontn... Oke, aku bahkan belum mengklik namanya!


Summary: _Terkadang saat kita jatuh cinta, hal yang amat kecil menjadi begitu berarti. Dan adanya si dambaan hati membuat gejolak tersendiri, ya dambaan hati di relung hati paling dalam hingga tak ada yang tahu bahkan dapat menciumaromanya, merasakan sayup-sayup suaranya, si rasa nan terpendam, jauh di sana..._

Cerpen: KOLOM CHAT!

.

.

.

Aku menatap kolom itu dengan serius. Mataku tak lepas darinya. Hingga kutemukan namanya, kau tahu betapa riangnya hatiku saat kulihat ada namanya di kolom itu. Nama yang selama ini bersiliweran di otakku. Oh Tuhan tolong, rasanya ingin berkata, mengucap sebaris kalimat hanya untuk mengundangnya ikut bercakap. Tapi tak bisa, ia tak mengenalku walau aku mengenalnya begitu jauh. Aku hanya menatap rentetan huruf itu. Demi apa, batinku terus bergelut ingin menyapanya. Ingin bilang, 'Hay', 'Apa kabar', 'Bagaimana kabarmu?', tapi tidak, satu huruf pun tak mampu kukirimkan. Aku hanya mampu, menatap sendu layar komputerku. Bila kau kan menyapaku atau aku menyapamu hanya jadi mimpi di sudut pikirku.

Cintaku, kenapa berat hanya untuk tahu kau kenal aku atau tidak?

Akhirnya mouse-ku bergerak, mengklik foto dengan nama yang begitu kuhafal.

"Hay.." tulisku di kolom percakapan, tapi buru-buru kuhapus lalu kututup. Tidak, tidak ada yang terkirim, aku hanya mampu mendengus kesal. Kenapa menyapa saja begitu sulit sih…

Kualihkan pikiranku dengan melihat newsfeed di bendara tampilan facebookku. Ada yang menarik, temanku yang menulis status tentang patah hati. Entahlah, lucu saja, ini sudah hampir sebulan dan statusnya tak jauh berbeda. Mengisahkah cinta yang sudah pupus di tengah jalan, hendak diraih tapi anggan tak kesampaian, malang… seperti…

Aku…

Entah kenapa, pikiran itu membuatku teringat kembali kepadanya. Bola mataku terarah lagi ke kolom online di chatting facebook. Ada namanya, fotonya, dan sebuah titik hijau tanda dia masih online. Gundah, gelisah, harap, membuncah jadi satu. Ingin kuberbicara, sekadar menyapa, atau tanya sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Aku malu, begitu malu hingga rasanya tanganku bergerak bahkan untuk mengetik satu kalimat saja.

Tapi aku ingin, ingin sekali.

Kembali, mouseku tertarah ke namanya.

Klik.. bunyi itu satu-satunya irama di kamarku yang bisu. Kembali tanganku mengetikkan sesuatu..

'Selamat malam'

Begitu kalimat itu tertulis sebelum akhirnya kembali kuhapus. Aku mencicit kesal, kesal akan sikapku sendiri. Yang mau tapi tak berani. Lagi-lagi aku menatap sendu layar komputerku. Tak niat melakukan apa-apa.

Iseng-iseng aku membuka list music yang ada di memori komputer. Dan segera lagu-lagu yang kusukai mengisi ruang kamar yang kosong. Membuat pikiranku sejenak teralih.

_Ingin aku menyapanya_

_ Menyapa dirinya, bercanda tawa dengan dirinya_

_ Namun apa yang kurasa_

_ Aku tak kuasa_

_ Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa_

_ Inikah namanya—_

Aku mengganti lagu itu dengan cepat. Bukannya membuatku rilex, lagu ini malah membuatku semakin gelisah. Aku menghela nafas lega saat lagu baru mengalun.

Pada akhirnya, aku kembali ke halaman Google Chrome, membuka account facebook-ku dan kuakui, sebagian besar hatiku bernyanyi riang kala melihat dia masih ada di kolom online walau sebagian kecilnya galau.

_aku ingin menyapanya!_

Sungguh, aku ingin melakukan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi batinku menghalanginku.

...

Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, kata perkata agar bongkohan asa di relung hatiku ini bisa diam dan berhenti menyuruh jemariku untuk mengetikan sesuatu yang dikirim padanya, padanya! Butuh lima menit untuk membuat 'pergulatanan' pikiran menghantarkanku pada sebuah keputusan. Dan itu adalah—

_Aku akan menyapanya!_

Aku bisa merasakan tanganku yang tiba-tiba jadi dingin saat aku mengentikkan tiga kata itu. _Hay_, entah sejak kapan menampilkan kalimat itu di layar monitor menjadi begitu berat. Okeh, ternyata ada yang lebih berat.

_Aku harus menekan tombol enter agar 'Hay__, Sasuke__' itu terkirim._

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menguatkan niat kalau ini akan berakhir dengan baik—

atau Buruk?

Pemikiran ini akan memalukan membuatku panik sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahu aku? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia bilang, "Kamu siapa ya?", bagaimana kalau dia mengacuhkanku dan itu berarti aku tidak penting?

Tuhan, memikirkan itu aku ingin menangis. Dan secara tidak sengaja menekan tombol, sebentar tombol apa itu tadi?

ENTER?

*Tampilan Layar Monitor*

Haruno Sakura: Hay, Sasuke..

Aku bisa merasakan nafasku terhenti sesaat. Perlahan bola mataku mengerjap, meyakinkan kalimat itu ada atau tidak, terkirim atau tidak. Dan ya, ia terkirim. Detik-detik berikutnya diisi dengan kepanikan, tanganku yang bergerak-gerak ke udara, sebuah gerakan teatrikal akan betapa cerobohnya aku hingga sambil memencet tombol itu. Tapi kemudian, hal itu berganti menjadi helaan tertahan, menunggu jawaban dari sebrang yang entah kenapa hingga 3 menit pesan itu terkirim tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Dan kekecewaanku kian memuncak saat—

_ Uchiha Sasuke __sedang offline. Tapi Anda tetap bisa mengirimkan pesan padanya_

Aku terhenyak di kursiku. Rasa sedih mendominasi suasana hati. Aku menatap layar monitorku sendu. Apa ini yang dinamakan patah hati? Apa ini yang disebut 'perasaan diabaikan'? Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Apa aku bisa disebut—tunggu monitorku berbunyi. Sudahlah, aku lebih perlu 'mengenang nasib' dan merutuki kebodohanku menyapanya ketimbang melihat ada sebuah pesan di kotak masuk chat-ku dan—

Sebentar! Ada pesan? DARI SIAPA?

Uchiha Sasuke: Hn. Ada apa, Sakura?

.

.

Butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk membuat detak jantungku kembali normal!

DIA TAHU NAMAKU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: hal ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata (saya tidak bilang ini kisah saya loh, jangan berprasangka) Daripada insomnia akut hanya berakhir di beranda, profil, home, connect, dan followers, akhirnya tercipta karya 'abal-abal' ini.. :)

Terima Kasih sudah membaca...


End file.
